strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GameboyVersionX/This Class Concept if Mine is the Highest Limit I Can Think Of Any Class Concepts
I got my head handed to me thanks to my insecurities. This Concept was one I actually wanted to share with you guys but I’ve had feelings that you all would go all negative on it (it happened 5x worse anyway). I actually would not really see this Class in Strife (for many reasons) but it was really neat to make (according to myself). Feel free to criticize but if you’re going to hate, keep it to yourself. ‘’(Note: I have a strange feeling that I’m gonna regret “re-”posting this)’’ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Class Name: Fluke Role: Mage Subrole: Hexer Weapon: Ben Jr. (A Golden Watch. Worn on her Left Hand) Description: A Time Controller & Time Traveler who isn’t really good at Fighter. When Fluke does get into battle however, she’s able to exploit time into her favor bringing all sorts of shenanigans. Foes will not have much fun getting rid of her to her being able to abuse Time in any way. The danger will be too bloody for certain people to handle. Fluke may have True Time Control but it has it’s limits plus her trying to be able to use these Powers may be a bit overwhelming. Attack Combo: Throws a Right & Left Punch weak knockback (something like 2-3 studs). Each Punch gives 1 hit that both are pretty lackluster, Kicks (Deals slightly more knockback and decent damage), Makes a random clock drop in front of her and break (has a slightly high stun rate), Takes out a Pocketwatch and whips it forward (Knocks enemies back and has decent range but it obviously isn’t that far. It’s only a Pocketwatch after all). (Passive) Eon Limitation: Time Freeze, Time Slow, & Hourglass Curse cannot be performed if one of them is already in effect (Her or another Fluke’s own). In Boss Fights, Metronome Tempo can only be used 10 times, Stopwatch fully returns all damage (but the Defense Negation is still 50%, so it’s still the same), Death Timer can only be used 4 times, Time Freeze can only be used 5 Times (Neflhelm is unaffected by this Ability), Synchronize doesn’t affect Bosses, and Hourglass Curse doesn’t work. In Juggernaut and when she’s a Juggernaut, Chronology Rewind will not switch back her health (I think her being able to Tracer herself back to spots would be enough things to bare), Fastforward will not speed up her Health Regeneration, Stopwatch’s Damage completely ignores Defense (but the Damage returned is still 50%), Synchronize and Hourglass Curse as well as Death Timer will not work, and Time Freeze can only be used 3 times. In Juggernaut and when she’s an Attacker, Metronome Tempo will only deal 1 defense-ignoring damage for every tick, Stopwatch can only return 25% Damage the juggernaut gives to her back, Synchronize will not work on the Juggernaut, Time Freeze can only be used 3 times, Time Slow can only be used 5 times, and Death Timer doesn’t work. (E) Arrow Crisis: Fluke fires a second hand, a minute hand, and hour hand. These are together and move as if they were telling time on a clock. Upon hitting an enemy (or terrain), they separate and the direction they go in depends on where they are pointing. The hands aren’t too shabby in damage but it also isn’t so powerful (it would mostly deal around 5 Damage). (Consumes 5 mana) (Z) Gear Shift: Fluke shifts the Current Time Control Gears on her watch. When they get shifted, 3 get hurled out at a random direction so they’re not aimed. This deals decent damage and a lot of knockback but it isn’t meant to be an attack but rather something to make her able to change her abilities. Z alone changes X Ability. Right Clicking with Z changes her C Ability. Left Clicking changes her V Ability. The Abilities can even be switched when they’re on cooldown however, the cooldown goes down 2x slower (so for example, you switched an ability that’s currently under a 30 second cooldown with another ability. 30 Seconds is more like 60 Seconds). (Consumes 3 mana. 2.5 Second Cooldown) ' ''(X Abilities) ' '''Cogwheel Grind:' Fluke sends 2 gears spinning against each other forward. Upon hitting an enemy, those gears will grind the enemy in between them, dealing multiple hits and lowering their defense down by .2 for 5 seconds. (Consumes 10 mana. 7.5 second cooldown) Chronology Rewind: Fluke rewinds her own time, leaving off where she was 5 seconds ago. Aside from her location she left off with, it’s also her health but not her mana and abilities. (Consumes 20 mana. 15 Second Cooldown) Scatter Sprocket: Fluke fires sprockets around her in 8 directions (front, back, sides, as well as diagonal but nothing else). These sprockets pierce through enemies, deal multiple hits, and lower their attack down by .2 for 5 seconds. (Consumes 15 mana. 17.5 second cooldown) Breaker Clockwork (A.K.A. “Time Stop”): Fluke creates a small electrical-like time-stopping shockwave, that cancels any nearby attacks CURRENTLY being performed by enemies and deals 5 defense-ignoring damage. Fluke has to be precise if she wants to cancel abilities and parry every other attack. (Consumes 20 mana. 15 second cooldown) Alarm Clock Ring: Fluke creates an alarm clock noise in front of her (this kind of reaches far but not REALLY far). This deals multiple small hits and each small hit gives very tiny knockback. Also has a high stun rate since it’s multi-hit (each hit would only deal like 1-3 stun each). (Consumes 10 mana. 12.5 second cooldown) ' ''(C Abilities) ' '''Pinion Gyration:' Fluke makes 2 gears spin around herself for 10 seconds. When enemies get close, they take multiple hits of tiny damage which give out lots of stun. The gears don’t provide Fluke with invincibility however so Ranged Attacks and any Attack with a lot of reach (big AoE Moves, long weapons such as Kam’s Hand, etc) can still hit her. (Consumes 20 mana. 20 second cooldown) Fastforward: Fluke fastforwards time for 10 seconds. The only thing she fastforwards is her own mana and health regeneration, doubling it (1 Mana per Second is 2 for instance) however, Stun Removal (How quick the Stun Bar empties) is halved (1 stun goes down every 1 second, more like 1 stun goes down every 2 seconds). (Doesn’t Consume Mana. 25 second cooldown) Pendelum Sweep: Fluke makes a Grandfather Clock Pendulum appear in front of her. It swings forward, knocking enemies back as well as staggering them and lowering their attack by .2 for 5 seconds. (Consumes 30 mana. 15 second cooldown) Metronome Tempo: At where Fluke is standing, she makes a Metronome appear that swings it’s pendelum 10 times. Each swing emits a kind of Time Energy that has enemies take 2 Defense-Ignoring Damage if they get hit with the field. The Pendelum swings every 1 Second. (Consumes 30 Mana. 25 Second cooldown) Stopwatch: Fluke activates a Stopwatch for 5 seconds. After those 5 seconds, 50% of the damage enemies have racked up will be returned to them but only the ones they’ve dished out. (for instance 3 enemies gave out 10 Damage each. Each enemy only takes 5 Damage back and not 15). The damage returned ignores 50% Defense. (Consumes 20 mana. 20 second cooldown) ' ''(V Abilities) ' '''Synchronize:' Fluke uses chronological time energy to synchronize nearby enemies’ health to her health (so for example, Fluke has 50 HP remaining. Her enemies will also have 50 HP Remaining). Also, for 5 Seconds, their Speed is lowered by .2 for 5 Seconds. (Consumes 50 mana. 90 second cooldown) Time Freeze: Fluke freezes time. The entire map is frozen for 5 seconds. All enemies will be frozen during that time (since the entire map is under an icy blue field). Let me also mention that durations of effects are also paused (so for instance, Trooper fired an XV Bullet at a Frigost and you froze time. The Defense Debuff from XV Bullet is still on Frigost. This thing applies to any type of effect, buff, and debuff). This does not affect the Round’s Timer however. (Consumes 50 mana. 90 second cooldown) Hourglass Curse: Fluke activates a Magic Hourglass. For 15 seconds, her own health as well as those of her enemies and allies will be fully restored but so it seems. After those 15 seconds however, they’re back to their health before this Magic Hourglass got triggered with the damage they’ve taken when the Hourglass was activated (so basically, if they have 75 HP Remaining but took 25 damage during the Hourglass going down, they have 50 hp remaining). (Consumes 50 mana. 90 second cooldown) Time Slow: Fluke slows down time in the entire map for 10 seconds. Enemies’ speed will be halved during that time. The speed of their movements and also the speed of their attacks. Durations are also slowed (durations are also affected. They only last longer since everything else is moving slower). No, the Round’s Time isn’t slowed by this. (Consumes 50 mana. 70 second cooldown) Death Timer: Fluke puts down a Deadly Timer on herself. This timer is on 30 and when it reaches zero, whoever has the Timer on them takes 25 defense-ignoring damage. She can pass this onto enemies by attacking them. Once you passed this onto an enemy, that enemy cannot give it back to you but someone else can and this rule also applies to Fluke herself. Another Rule about passing this Timer to other enemies by the way is that it won’t happen if you hit more than 1 enemy at once (This is like Hot Potato. Not Infection). One who already has a Death Timer cannot have another Death Timer (4 Timers=Insta-Death) (Consumes 75 mana. 90 second cooldown)